The Lost Tribe
Details Agility * Thieving * Mining Note: '''(Goblin Diplomacy can be completed when speaking with the goblin generals as part of The Lost Tribe quest; it is not required to start The Lost Tribe.) |items = *A pickaxe *A light source (An open light source like a candle or torch are not recommended as they can go out, resulting in significant damage. A Bullseye lantern is recommended, but you need 49 firemaking to light it.) *A tinderbox '''Recommended: *Teleports to Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge to reduce walking *A Lockpick (optional door can be picked without it) }} Walkthrough Crashing in the cellar Start by talking to . Talk to all of the people in , including , the , , , , , as well as anyone else you find. One of them will tell you that they saw a goblin with huge eyes in the castle basement. Note: Once someone has told you that they saw a goblin, you do not need to question anyone else. .]] Report this to the duke. Sigmund will join in on the conversation, which will be slightly different if you have completed . After the conversation is finished, you'll be able to go down to the basement and use your on the rubble. Go down the trapdoor in the kitchen, and look for a blocked tunnel (rubble) on the east side of the cellar. Use your pickaxe on it. Light your , then squeeze through, grab the , and turn back. Otherwise, you'll fall into a pit. Go back to the duke and show him the brooch. You will be asked to show it to in the library (located north of the ground floor) in . Investigating in the library Show the to , the librarian. He'll tell you to search the bookcases for a book on goblin history. The book is at the northwestern portion of the room - the furthest up the west wall of the room. Turn to the last page to see that the symbol on the brooch translates to " , goblins of the strong spears". Keep the book for the remainder of the quest since it's very important. Goblin history Head to , and talk to and . They'll argue about minor things just like they did in but eventually teach you the goblin victory dance and ceremonial bow . During the dialogue with the Generals, you should choose the following options: # Have you ever heard of the Dorgeshuun? # It doesn't really matter # Well either way they refused to fight # Well I found a brooch underground... # Well why not show me both greetings? You will then receive confirmation you've learned both emotes. Double check your emote page to be sure, then move on to the next section. The tunnel system Go back to , and talk to the duke. He will tell you to investigate the caves further. Go back into the tunnel. See the map for the correct path. If you go the wrong way, one of two things will happen: #A rock will fall in front of you or on top of you (if you're lucky). #You'll fall down a trapdoor and end up in the main part of the . If you're using a , you will almost certainly die because the candle will constantly cause gas explosions, so use the or another . (Alternatively, you can try to find your way back through the hole you created earlier, using and as necessary.) The way through the cave is the same for all players. See the map. Contact When you reach the end, you'll find the tribe. Talk to , and do your in front of him. He will tell you that the Dorgeshuun are actually peaceful, and the Lumbridge kitchen thing was an accident. You'll also learn about the s' backstory. Mistag will offer to take you back to if you ask him to show you the way out. Agree. Missing silverware Speak with the duke. Some was stolen from the castle basement, and the goblins are being blamed for it. and unlock his chest (located in the room) to find some (keep them as you'll need these for , the sequel ). !]] Tell the that Sigmund is part of . Then exit through the west side of Lumbridge castle and go to the (the trapdoor is directly west of the ; pick the lock, YOU DO NOT NEED A LOCK PICK). You will find the stolen silverware in the crates in the first room. Give it back to the duke, who will fire Sigmund. Peace The will give you a peace treaty. He will sign it and tell you to get the leader of the to sign it as well. Go into the tunnel. This time, you won't have to navigate through yourself because you'll see a new goblin there, , that you will follow to the mines. Talk to . He'll get the leader to sign it in the Lumbridge dining room with you and Mistag as witnesses. After the signing, you will see outside, saying that the goblins will soon be destroyed. This leads to the sequel , . Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Mining experience *The ability to use the Goblin Bow and Goblin Salute emotes *Access to the Dorgesh-Kaan mine *A ring of life *Access to Nardok's Bone Weapon's store where players can purchase the Dorgeshuun crossbow, Bone bolts and other bone weapons. }} Required for completing * * * Category:Dorgeshuun